This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
At present, an embedded touch technology becomes more and more popular with panel manufacturers because it may be compatible with a display panel technology. An existing embedded touch screen implements touch position detection by using a mutual-capacitance or self-capacitance technology. When the self-capacitance technology is used, a plurality of mutually insulated self-capacitance electrodes are disposed on the same layer of the touch screen. When a human body does not touch the screen, capacitance values of the self-capacitance electrodes are preset values. When the human body touches the screen, the capacitance values of the touched self-capacitance electrodes are changed. During the touch phase, a touch detection circuit may determine touch position by detecting the changes of the capacitance values of the self-capacitance electrodes.
In addition, an organic electroluminescent display (OLED) is one of focuses in the research field of existing flat panel displays. Compared with a liquid crystal display (LCD), the OLED has advantageous performance of low power consumption, high color saturation, wide viewing angle, thin thickness, fast response speed and realizable flexibility, etc. At present, in the fields of mobile phones, tablet computers and digital cameras or the like, the OLED begins to replace the traditional LCD.
How to integrate the embedded self-capacitive touch technology with the organic electroluminescent technology to form a new-type OLED having touch function is a technical problem to be urgently solved by persons skilled in the art.